


Abeille & Rêveur

by Vaders_Apprentice



Series: Abeille & Rêveur [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Baking, Cake, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frosting, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicknames, Off-screen Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Chloe and Nathaniel bake and decorate a cake. They are adorable, fluffy, and deeply in love.





	Abeille & Rêveur

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first work, both in this fandom and on this archive. Please don't hate me. This pic also contains Chloe and Nathaniel being fluffy. And they give each other nicknames. I made Chloe call Nathaniel Rêveur because it is french for dreamer according to google translate. Same with honey bee and Abeille.
> 
> I don't own this, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

“Baking is art.”, Nathaniel told Chloe.

“I know you can do some amazing things with frosting, Nath, but I don’t see how it compares.” 

At this, Nathaniel smiled, glancing around the school’s culinary arts classroom. Empty except for him and Chloe. Good. It wouldn’t do to reveal any of his baking secrets to anyone but his girlfriend. 

“I promise, Chlo, it’ll be fun.” He smiled, and Chloe melted. God, why couldn’t she resist that smile?

While Chloe recalled exactly why she fell for the boy with the captivating teal eyes, Nathaniel had been completing the preparations for their cake decorating. They’d made the cake an hour ago, and now it was warm, rather than burning hot. Bowls of various frosting colors were scattered around the table they were working at. 

“Now,” Nathaniel said, grabbing the flat wooden tool he used to smooth frosting. “we are going to cover our cake in frosting, for a foundation. Want to start?” Chloe took the frosting covered utinsel and spread frosting all over the cake. Once she gave it back to Nath, he corrected a few rough spots. After that, they started adding decorations. First, they added a black lacy edging, and then Nathaniel created intricate intricate peacock feather corner borders. When it was her turn, she scattered a few bee designs across the wide, flat cake. A few whimsical gold and silver swirls later, they were done. They took a few pictures for posterity, and then they began eating.

“Aren’t we supposed to share our cake?” Chloe wondered.

“Chloe, we are artists. We do not always have to share our delicious choclate cake.”

“I see your point!” Chloe said, laughing, after she took her first bite. After that, there was only the sound of eating for a while, until Nathaniel asked her, “Why bees?”

“I don’t know… I just like them. And, I like Queen Bee.”

“She is pretty cool. I feel the same way about peacocks. Bird and superhero. Do you like him?”

“Of course I do! Paon Royale is awesome.”

“He is that.” Nathaniel laughed with Chloe, and then a teasing grin stole it’s way across his face.

“… What?” Chloe asked after a moment.

“I do believe we’ve found your new nickname, Abeille.”

“Only if I call you my Rêveur.”

“I think I can live with that. And, Chloe… I really love you.”

“I know, dreamer. I love you too.”

They kissed briefly, and then Chloe and Nathaniel smiled at each other.

A honey bee and a peacock might be a rare pair, but they both loved their other half deeply. The black cat and the ladybug might be radient, but this bee and peacock, this Abeille and Rêveur, their star burns just as bright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the tags, you'll know I put reincarnation. I only put this because, if you squint, the last paragraph could be hinting at that. Also, If you could point out any errors I made, please do. Please comment if you liked it, or see something you'd like changed. If I could get some feedback, it would be helpful.


End file.
